I Can't Resist Brandon Anymore
by CallMeJo
Summary: After Brandon and Callie's conversation on the porch Callie decides she wants to be with Brandon and she wants him to know. She can't hold it in any longer... im really bad at summaries but if you like BRALIE you'll like this. read it and give it a try
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first Fan Fiction I've ever written. So please give me feed back! Do you guys want me to continue? Let me know.**

**Callie's POV**:

It was late, I was tired, but I couldn't stop thinking about the conversation that just corresponded between Brandon and I on the porch. Why did I say "I couldn't do this"? I wanted to do this. I don't know what I really wanted maybe I should just go to bed. Ill have a clear mind in the morning.

(The Next Morning)

I couldn't sleep much last night. I just keep thinking about the conversation I had with Brandon last night. I had made up my mind. I am going to tell Brandon this morning that I couldn't be without him anymore.

**Brandon's POV:**

I was wide awake this morning. I couldn't fall asleep last night. I just keep replaying me and Callie's conversation on the porch in my head. Thinking about her denying me and her of something that could've been great. I then heard a knock on my door.

"come in" I said.

It was Callie. It was still very early in the morning, not even moms were up yet. She came into my room and closed the door behind her.

"Can I talk to you?" Said Callie.

"Sure" I said. "About what?" obviously I knew it had something to do with our conversation last night.

"It's about last night. I wasn't completely honest with you. I want to be with you. I-I'm just scared.

"Scared of what?"

"Of getting I and Jude kicked out of the house. I don't want Jude to have to leave because I'm being stupid."

"It's not stupid. I care about you and you care about me. And I would never let it get to the point that you and Jude would get kicked out of the house. I care too much about both of you to let that happen."

She smiled at me. I looked at her with one of my half smirked smiles that I know made her go crazy. I wonder what she's thinking about.

**Callie's POV:**

Ughhh he's looking at me with that smirked smile of his. I LOVE it when he does that. I want kiss him so bad right now. I can't hold it in any longer. I lean in and kiss him. The kiss was soft, sweet and didn't last very long. When I pulled away I could tell by his facial expression he liked it and wanted to do it again. He leans in without saying a word and begins passionately kissing me while we sit on his bed. His hands are on my waist while my arms are wrapped around his neck. We start getting deeper and deeper into our kissing. He lays me on back while he takes off his shirt. I lay there for a second gazing at his muscular chest. He hovers over me locking his lips with mine. We sit up and he begins helping me remove my top. He looks at me, rubs his hands along the outline of my body, and looks into my eyes and says "you are beyond beautiful". I blush and turn my head trying not to show him. We begin kissing again and then we hear the shower turn on. I jump out of his bed and put my shirt back on.

I walk towards his bedroom door with him behind me. I crack it open to make sure the cost was clear before leaving out the room. But before I left he pulled me towards him and kissed me like id never been kissed before. After the kiss I whispered in his ear "Well continue this later." I left his room and went downstairs to begin my Saturday morning.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2!

**Sorry I haven't written in a while, I've been really busy and didn't really know how I wanted the story to go. I don't know if I really like this chapter so please let me know how you feel about it. Enjoy!**

**Callie's POV:**

I get downstairs and find Mariana and Jesus eating breakfast.

"Where's Jude?" I ask.

"Oh, he's still sleep" Jesus says.

I shrug my shoulders and walk towards the cabinet and grab a box of cereal. When I turned around Mariana was right behind me.

"And where were you this morning? When I got up this morning you weren't in our room, or in the bathroom, or down here." Mariana said.

"I was here this morning. I was around the house; you just must've not seen me." I said.

"Sister you're not fooling me. I know where you were. You were in Brandon's room weren't you?"

"Shhhh!" I said while pulling her arm making her come closer to me. "No one can know about that."

"Don't worry I won't tell, but later I want ALL the details."

She went and sat back down at the table to finish eating her breakfast. Id have to deal with Mariana later because I needed to talk to Brandon about what just happended in his room.

**Brandon's POV**:

I get downstairs and my eyes automatically went straight to Callie I couldn't take my eyes off her. I guess she noticed me staring and rolled her eyes at me while giving me a half smile. I then notice where not alone, that Jesus and Mariana where eating breakfast. When I looked at Mariana she gave me a wink while looking back and forth at me and Callie. How did she know about Callie and I? And where Callie and I in a relationship? Where we still a secret or where we going to start telling people about us? I need to talk to Callie. I need to get her alone again. Then moms came into the Kitchen.

"Okay, so Mariana you have a dentist appointment that I will take you too and Jesus I will drop you off at Lexi's house before I take Jude to see his tutor." Lena said.

"Does mom have to work today?" I ask.

"Yes, actually she just left while you where upstairs" Lena

"Okay" I said.

This is perfect; now me and Callie can talk and hopefully continue what we started up stairs.

(Everyone in the house leaves to start there day. Callie is in her room playing guitar)

"Callie can I come in?" I say.

"Sure Cutie" she says while giving me a smile.

I sat down on her bed next to her. I watched her as she strummed on the guitar I gave her. She's so beautiful, that's all I kept thinking. Then as soon as she lifted her head I kissed her. I kissed her hard, smashing my lips into hers. She placed her guitar on the floor as I then placed my hands on her waist slowly moving our bodies closer.

She whispered in my ear "lets pick up where we let off." I wanted to pick up where we left off but I really wanted to talk to her about us. Callie then starts to remove her top and helps me take mine off. She lays me on my back and gets on top of me working her mouth down my body, starting at jaw line making it all the way down to the bottom of my stomach right above my belt. With all this going on I can no longer concentrate on trying to talk to her about our relationship. That would just have to wait for later. She looks up at me as she unbuckling my pants. Once she gets them unbuckled her lips meet mine. She lays on top of me while we passionately make out…..

**Cliff Hanger! Sorry. I don't know if I actually like this chapter so PLEASE REVIEW. Tell me how you would like to see the next chapter play out. I think I'm getting writers block. Oh and I'll try and write the next chapter tomorrow at my grandparents house. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyyyy! Sorry it's been sooooo long since I posted but I just haven't had time. Hopefully you like this chapter. And PLEASE REVIEW! Let me know how you would like to see the story go so I can get the next chapter up faster.**

**Brandon's POV:**

After we kiss Callie looks into my eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I said.

"Positive" she says.

She begins kissing me again, slowly working her way down my body. Sending shivers down my spine. She reaches my pants and slowly pulls them down. Once she gets them down she starts tug at my underpants making them come down very slowly with every tug. While this is going on she never took her eyes off of me. Once she got my pants down she smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile back. She then looked down at my shaft and took it in her hand and began to kiss it. I was enjoying this but also a little shocked at the fact that she was willing to give me head so easily. She positioned herself on the bed and began to go to town. I was so overwhelmed with excitement I couldn't help but shot a load straight into her mouth.

"I'm SOOOOOO Sorry!" I said.

She giggled. "Ha, ha, ha it's okay. You're just lucky I swallow"

She wasn't done with me. She got up and took off what was left of her clothing. Before I knew it she was handing me a condom from out her night stand. I can't think straight. Everything was moving so quickly. I had to take a break.

"Cal's can we take a break?"

"Umm, yea sure." She says. "What's up? Is something wrong?"

"No. It's just I think where moving too fast. I think we should take it slow."

"Ohhh, so you don't want to do this."

"NO! Trust me I WANT to do this. I just think we should wait."

**Callie's POV:**

I feel so stupid. Why did I through myself at him like that? Ughhh! What was I thinking!

"Your right, I shouldn't have… I mean… I… I don't know"

"No, I'm glad you did. I truly am. I just don't want to do anything else until we know where we stand, what we mean to each other." Brandon Said.

"Umm, what do you mean by that?"

"I want you to be mine. I want you to be my girlfriend."

"But what about your moms? They won't let us be together."

"We'll deal with them in due time." Brandon said.

**I did want them to go all the way yet but I hope all of you asking for Braillie sex where okay with this chapter. I'm sorry once again about me taking sooo long to update, but if you would PLEASE REVIEW! The next chapter would come a lot quicker. PLEASE TELL ME HOW YOU WANT TO SEE THIS STORY GO BECAUSE I AM LOST RIGHT NOW. Sorry if this wasn't that good of a chapter I just really wanted to get something up. **


End file.
